Fate Hates Me, my original ending
by Mrs.LongbottomMalfoy
Summary: Forget everything about Our somewhat happy ending. The tributes aren't alive, like in that story. This is my original ending that I scrapped when everyone loved this story so much. Feed back is appreciated. I hope you enjoy my original ending.


"So all that's left is Foxface and Marvel?"

Katniss looked so worried.

"Yeah."

"And us."

She started crying.

I'm starting to too.

"Kat, everything will be fine. I promise."

She crawled up to my chest.

"No it won't. Don't you love the ring of Katniss and Cato? What's Katniss and Cato without Katniss. Or without Cato?"

"You'll be fine. I promise you. I love you."

I placed my lips on hers.

I didn't give a damn about the Capitol.

"I hate this. This isn't fair!"

"Shhh."

I pulled her head into my chest.

I started smoothing her her down.

"Want me to sing you that song?"

"Yes."

When my sister died, my mother let me go to 12.

I had recently heard a song by a very old band.

I believe they were called The Beatles.

"Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away

Now it looks as though they're here to stay

Oh, I believe in yesterday.

Suddenly, I'm not half to man I used to be,

There's a shadow hanging over me.

Oh, yesterday came suddenly.

Why she had to go I don't know she wouldn't say.

I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday."

She fell asleep.

* * *

"Katniss. Come on. We got to go."

I grabbed her hand.

We both ate the last of the food that Rue had for us.

I intertwined my fingers with her.

We started walking to look for more food and water.

"Let's split up."

She didn't agree.

But then she finally did.

I found some berries when I heard a _boom_.

I started to run towards where me and Katniss agreed to meet.

"Cato!"

She ran into my arms.

I never wanted to let go.

She looked me in the eyes.

She then looked down at my hands.

"Put those down now."

"Why?"

"Those are nightlock."

"Oh."

I knew what they were.

Dangerous killer berries.

* * *

"KATNISS! WE HAVE TO GO!"

There were mutts everywhere.

I grab her hand and pull her away.

We made it to the Cornucopia.

"We'll have to climb it!"

When we reached the top, I heard a familiar laugh.

_Marvel._

"I was wondering how long it would take the Capitol to bring the three of us together again."

He started laughing.

"Cato, remember what we said earlier."

Katniss smiled.

I nodded.

"How many times am I going to have to take the girl away from you, Cato?"

I felt something sharp in my stomach.

I ignore the pain.

He grabbed her by the waist.

She started screaming.

But her screams were muffled by his hand on her mouth.

I had my sword in my hand and knife in my pocket.

The knife was Clove's.

I went back to my old campsite to get it after Rue and Clove died.

"Katniss, remember what we said earlier?"

She nodded as best she could.

"One..."

"What the hell?" Marvel said.

"Two..."

"This isn't a good idea, Cato."

"THREE!"

Katniss kicked Marvel in the balls.

Marvel let go of her in pain.

She slid across the Cornucopia and got her bow and arrow.

I threw the knife at Marvel's back.

"THAT'S FOR CLOVE!"

Katniss drew a bow and shot it.

Straight in Marvel's heart.

"THAT'S FOR RUE."

He was still up on the Cornucopia so I kicked him on the side.

"AND FOR GLIMMER."

Katniss joined me.

"AND FOR PEETA!"

Then we pushed him off.

We heard the mutts go wild.

_BOOM!_

Our nightmares of being murdered by Marvel are over.

Katniss starts crying.

She walks towards me.

I grab her.

"HEY CAPITAL! I won't kill her. And she won't kill me."

"Cato, look." She gasped.

I saw a spear in my stomach.

Blood everywhere.

"Cato." She whispered.

I saw a tear fall from her face.

"It'll be alright, Kat."

The pain overtook my body.

I fell down.

Katniss grabbed me and dragged me to the center of the Cornucopia.

I can still here the mutts attacking Marvel's body.

I grab her hand.

She bends over.

"It'll be alright." I say.

She shakes her head no.

I see more tears forming.

I put my hand up to her cheek and brush them away.

"Yes it will, Katniss. Promise me you'll take care of my mother."

She nods.

"You know how Noel is with her."

She nods again.

"I love you so much, Katniss."

Tears were forming in my eyes now.

"I-I love you, too, Cato."

She intertwines her fingers with mine.

And lays her head on my chest.

* * *

Katniss' POV

His breathing is becoming more and more shallow.

This isn't fair.

He's _my_ Cato.

And they are taking him away from me.

Suddenly, his breathing stops.

I check for a pulse.

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

My Cato.

He's _dead._

I cry in his chest.

His beautiful blue eyes are still open.

I close them for him.

I hear the hovercraft.

Well, two of them.

One for his body.

One for my trip back home.

But they always say home is where the heart is.

My home is with Cato.

I have no home now.

* * *

16 years later.

The Rebellion worked.

Finnick survived.

Haymitch did as well.

Even after going back into the Games.

Living in 12 again is strange.

It's not like Prim died or anything.

She just moved with mother.

Gale married Madge, they have three beautiful children.

I just sit on the couch.

"MOM!" I hear Clove screech.

I run up the stairs..

"What is it?"

"Cato put toothpaste in my brush again. We're sixteen and he still hasn't matured!"

I laugh as my blonde haired grey eyed daughter rants on and on about her twin brother.

Then I see my brown haired blue eyed son come out of his room.

"Sorry, sis." he says.

Two good things came out of this.

Clove Rue Harper.

Cato Peeta Harper.

That's all that good came out of this.

After I almost lost them.

In an almost miscarriage, I realized that I wasn't prepared for this.

But I got through it.

Even after reading Cato's letter.

Even after losing Cato.

I still got through this.

And I have two children to show that I did.

Yes.

I do miss Cato.

Yes.

I wish he could have met his children.

But he saved me.

And without him, I wouldn't have Clove or Cato.

The only things that I still have of him.


End file.
